Cali Winchester
by deanwinchester457
Summary: Cali Winchester is Deans True love. In this story Sam died in the nursery, Deans Dad still left so he started hunting with Cali. When a simple vampire hunt turns south Cali will learn something that she and Dean may not be able to handle. Action Packed filled with excitement and lots of whumpage. First story so reviews and ideas are welcome. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh come on Dean do we have to go to Arizona to hunt a Vampire nest," I moan lying motionless on the hard motel bed. "Yes Cali we do, you know it's our job to kill evil creatures and last I checked Vampires are evil creatures". I sigh and roll onto my back, "Ya, I know but I'm tired." I complain. He comes over grabs my hand and lifts me to my feet pulling me in his chest, "I know your tired but we have to go," He says softly he's green eyes enchanting me, "Fine," I pout. Dean leans down and kisses me making me forget how I was mad at him and it reminds me of how I first meet him.

When we first meet I had no idea of all the evil that was in our world, I was just a girl who got tired of school and was working a part time job at Arby's. One late night when I was leaving work, I was jumped and attacked by three vampires. Dean saved me by killing them all, by what he's told me he usually leaves the victim behind and lets them find their own way, but I was different he just felt like he needed to protect me even more than killing those vamps. So he took me back to his motel room and patched me up, I remember the whole time I couldn't stop looking at his brown hair spiked near the front and his gorgeous green eyes. When I was healed enough to go home I refused I told him I didn't want to go home I wanted to kill creatures like him so he agreed and we started hunting as kinda friends. He told me how he's been looking for his father who is searching for a demon that killed Dean's mom and younger brother. We hunted together for 6 months then something just clicked and we just fell in love so we we hunted as a pair for another 6 months and its stressful cause I mean you worry more about your boyfriend then a friend but it's worth it.

Dean pulls out of the kiss waking me from my dream state flash back, I look back into his eyes and he whispers in his gruff gorgeous voice, "Now get ready to go to Arizona, if we leave in an hour we can be there by 10 okay". I roll my eyes and throw out a sigh as I walk to my bag that's laying on the bed. I grab the gun out from under my pillow and put it in the side pocket and grab the rest of my clothes shoving them in the center of the bag, then I zip it up and give Dean a pick fake smile and stalk off to the car, a 1967 Black Chevy Impala. Out of the corner of my eye I see him shake his head and laugh I continue walking as he grabs his duffel bag and follows me out the door.

I sit in the car waiting for Dean to check us into the old motel room, I look through the newspaper and circle the victims of the vampire attacks so far there are 5. The first 3 where men that where taken on their way home from work, the other 2 where women leaving the same office building as the men. I watch Dean walk toward the car, room keys in hand shoving his fake credit card into his back pocket. I open the door and slide out of the passenger seat stretching my legs and back, "We're in room 19," Dean says grabbing his and my duffle bag out of the back. I follow Dean into our motel room and go directly to the bed and lay down. "Dean how long do you think this hunt will take," I ask bored. Dean sets our bags on a small round wooden table and turns to me curiosity on his face, "Why are you so against this hunt". "You don't remember, this is where I was almost killed and you saved me." I say with a bit of anger in my tone. "That's right," Dean says rubbing his temples, "I understand if you want to leave." "No its fine," I say with a sigh, "Can we just take care of these blood sucking vamps quickly". Dean nods and unzips his duffel bag grabbing his official fake Fed suit. "Well then how about we get things moving, first stop the family of the victims to see what they know." I nod and walk to my bag grabbing my suit and fake badge. I quickly change into my suit and put my blonde hair up into a pony tail so it look more official like. Grabbing my badge and putting into the inside of my pocket, I see Dean looking at me worry in his eyes. "Dean stop looking at me like that," I say a little annoyed. "I'm just worried about you," Dean replies. I roll my eyes and walk to the Impala feeling loved and annoyed. I hop into the passenger seat and watch Dean walk to the driver's side, he smoothly slides in and starts the car. I glance at Dean to see if he's looking at me when I notice he's not I sigh happy he's finally given up on the whole we can leave thing. I smile and turn on the radio, my smile widens as AC/DC's Back in Black plays through the car.

Chapter 2

We pull up to the first victim's house, I clear my throat so I can make my voice sound full of authority. I get out of the car and follow Dean to the front door where he knocks and plump lady with blonde hair answers it. "Yes," she says her tone sad, that's when I notice how red her eyes are, most likely from crying. I notice Dean reaching for his badge and quickly grab my mine, Dean shows her his followed by me showing her mine. "I'm Special Agent Hunter and this is my partner Special Agent Rylie," Dean says closing his badge and putting it back in his suit. She nods and opens the door all the way, "Come on in agents." We walk through the door which she quickly closes behind us and runs in front leading us to the kitchen. She gestures for us to sit on some chairs next to a table, I sit and watch as she grabs a chair and places it in front of us and sets herself in it, "How can I help you," she asks. I take the lead on this one and quickly say, "We were wondering how much you know about your husband's death." She looks back and forth between me and Dean in almost shock, "Wasn't it an animal attack," she says nervously. "Your husband was the 5th person killed in this manner," Dean says looking her in the eyes as if telling her what he wants to hear. She nods and says, "Yes that is strange I suppose but I don't know who would want to kill Cole he was just… amazing he had no enemies and if someone did kill him what psycho would do it, and to 4 other people too." "Your right mam it's most likely just an animal, but with this number of deaths we had to come and make sure it wasn't something else." Dean says standing up. "Well now that you mention it there may be a couple of people just crazy enough to do it." She says in deep thought but something seems off. I stand up and look at Dean noticing he's looking at her with a strange mix of curiosity and suspicion. He glances at me and quickly says, "Who." She stands up head down then quickly snaps her head up smiling showing off a set of vampire teeth, "me and my nest," she hisses. I jump back frightened at first then without hesitation I pull out my machete that was cleverly hid in my suit. I look at Dean who pulls out a hidden machete of his own I ready myself to lunge at her knowing she's planning on attacking one of us. I quickly dodge her when she jumps at me and prepare myself to cut off her head when something big and heavy hits me in the head. Black starts clouding my vision and I feel myself start falling to the ground all the while Dean screaming at me and the vamps attacking us. As a fall the rest of the way to the floor the last thing I see is one of the vamps hitting Dean with a metal pipe, then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

So I got excited and worked hard to get the next chapter done fast. This is my first story so I hope it's doing okay lol. Reviews are welcome considering I don't really know what I'm doing haha. All I know is im posting a story and that's it haha. any way enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3

As I wake up I feel my head pounding as if it's trying to explode, I slowly open my eyes and see why I'm so cold. Surrounding me is a stone floor, ceiling, and stone walls with a steal door in the middle of them. The only light in the room is coming from a small barred window facing opposite of the door, as my eyes scan the room more I notice Dean slumped in a corner, "DEAN," I yell as I quickly crawl over to him. I check his pulse and feel relieved when I find it stronger than ever, I lightly tap his cheek trying to wake him up. As he eyes flutter open, I see him tense up and look around worry coating his face. "Dean are you okay," I say looking for any major wounds. "Ya, my head kinda hurts though," he says sourly rubbing the back of his head where the pipe had been used. I sigh and turn to lean against the wall but remain next to him. "Any clue where we are, or how to get out?" he asks looking around the room again, "No, not that I can see anyway," I say with what almost sounds like defeat to me. _No _I think angrily _why do I sound so defeated? The vampires haven't won, not yet anyway, all we have to do is fight and we can kill all them easily. _I have to hide a smile knowing it's not the time to be smiling, but I can't help it the way I motivate myself, I chuckle at what my brain sometimes comes up with. "What's so funny," Dean says curiously, I look over at him and decide it would be fine to smile as I say, "Just sometimes the things you think of to keep you going, keep you strong. Sometimes they do more than that sometimes they make you laugh and fill you with, I don't know almost Joy." Dean nods as if understanding what I mean, which he probably does he must think up the strangest things to keep him strong. My smile is quickly replaced with a deep frown when the steel door opens noisily, a vampire standing in its frame. "Ready for some, fun!" She says a twisted smile dancing on her lips. Fear comes over me as I look at her eyes which could only be described as vicious and cold, "Who's first," She laughs walking closer to us. We both remain silent and look at her, as she makes eye contact with me I give her the biggest scowl I could make. She smiles, "Maybe I'll start with you." I watch her carefully as she moves closer, "You look like you could have one hell of a scream." I give her a fake smile before saying, "Oh go ahead try me you'd be surprised on how hard it is to get me to scream," She nods before looking at Dean, "Ya but I could start with him and then I could have you begging," Dean shakes his head before saying, "Wow you must be dumber than you look if you think you can break us that easy, I mean come one really it's not like where teenage girls here." She back hands him without hesitation before turning around and leaving, slamming the door behind her. "Well ain't she just a ball of sunshine," I say sarcastically. "She was kinda hot though," Dean says rubbing his jaw. "Of course you thought she was, it's not like you don't have a girlfriend or anything," I say laughing a little at his attempt to lighten the mood. He just grins at me before leaning in and kissing me gently, when he pulls out of the kiss he quietly whisper, "You know I love you," I nod before replying "I know and I love you too."

* * *

The steel door opened after what seemed like hours since the brown haired vamp had paid us a visit. This time walking towards us was a tall muscular man, well vamp. He heads straight for me and swiftly picks me up by one arm and starts dragging me toward the door. "Cali, No." Dean yells quickly standing up and running toward us, he was too late though the vamp had me dragged out of the room and the door shut. I quickly yell "Dean it will be okay, everything will be okay."

* * *

Chapter 4

I struggle against the vampire which is of course useless considering he's at least 100 times stronger than me. He continues to drag me down a narrow hall and into another stone room similar to the one I had just been in. The only noticeable difference was it was bigger and in the middle was a metal table with side rails that had four handcuffs hooked to it, obviously to hold me down. The other difference was on one wall hooked near the top close to the ceiling was two chains dangling and at the bottom of the chains was metal cuffs. _Great this is gonna be so much fun!_ I think miserably. The vamp drags me the rest of the way to the table before cuffing in my arms and legs so I can longer move. He then walks out of the room leaving me alone to think about what horror is to come. My thoughts are disturbed by the brown hair vamp that had given me and Dean a visit earlier entering the room. I give her a smile before saying, "Oh looky here it's Vampire that just wants to have fun." "You think you're so funny, don't you?" she glares at me before punching me with enough strength to bust open my lip. "Wow someone is defiantly in a bad mood." I say with a chuckle. "Oh no trust me I am in an amazing mood," She says with a sinister smile. I watch her carefully as she walks next to the table and pulls a lever that makes the table quickly slam into a vertical position. I grimace as the handcuffs hooked on my legs and arms are forced to hold all my weight. She then disappears behind the table and I hear the sound of metal banging, she then walks back in front of me holding a very large knife. "Ya know Cali, I haven't had the pleasure of torturing someone in a long time, hmm I think the last time was 1985, and it was a hunter just like you," She says with an animal like smile. "Wow that's really interesting," I say sarcastically. She looks at me with hate filled eyes before grabbing the front of my shirt and tearing me off leaving me in my jeans and sports bra. "Wow someone's getting excited," I say with a smirk, that's when I decided to call her Liz because it's close to Lez which is short for Lezbo which she seems like right now. She ignores my snarky comment and brings the blade close to my fast brushing softly on my check, "Oh what happened, run out of smart ass comments," she says with a grin. I just gulp and hold my breath as she slices into my right arm just above my wrist, she then bends down and brings her lips to the wound. A wave a nausea washes over me as she starts sucking the pouring blood from my wrist. _This really is gonna suck_ I think sadly as she stands up straight again and rubs away blood from her chin, before bending over again and sucking out more of my blood.


End file.
